


Their Little Secret

by newt_scamander



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loras and renly are very good at making promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Little Secret

Renly was slightly disheveled, his cheeks flushed and his fingers shaking. His temples glistened with beads of perspiration from fevered digging through box after box of Baratheon heirlooms. But he'd found it. 

He straightened his doublet as he walked down the hallway, rehearsing his words until he was positive they didn't sound stupid or childish in the slightest. Then, he bolstered all his courage in one thick swallow and knocked at the door. 

It swung open almost immediately, revealing the esteemed Knight of Flowers, half naked. 

"Your Grace." Loras smiled. "To what do I owe this visit?" 

Renly rolled his eyes. "Sod off, Knight of Flowers. I have something for you." He said, pushing into the room and shutting the door behind him. 

"Oh a present?" Loras grinned, leaning around Renly. "Where is it?" 

"My pocket. Sit down, please." He nodded toward the bed. 

Loras sank into the bed, eyebrows furrowed. 

"I had to search for hours for this." He said, biting his lip and looking around the room. 

"Come along." Loras frowned. "You're scaring me." 

"No relax." Renly shook his head, grabbing in his pocket for something small, something to be twirled around his fingers. He knelt down in front of Loras. "You're very good at swearing, did you know that? And promising?" 

Loras nodded. "I think so. What are you doing Renly?" 

"Shh, my love." He begged, bringing it forth. "I wish I could give you a grand ordeal in the High Sept with titles and guests and a feast with all your favorite foods." He frowned. "But I can give you a promise." He reached for Loras' right hand, kissing each of his fingertips. "I promise to love you. I promise to adore you. I promise to be yours until the end of my days." He said fluidly, each word rolling of his tongue like he wasn't pledging his life to his beloved knight. But the knight had it and had held it for years. 

"Renly Baratheon." Loras breathed. "If that is some ring handed down from your mother's mother to you and you are trying to slide it on my finger-" 

"Marry me Loras."

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest love and I write Loras and Renly often and I had emotions.


End file.
